With the improvement of living conditions, walls of houses are often decorated with objects for plane display, such as photo frames, frameless paintings and oil paintings. However, these objects for plane display have same disadvantages, namely lack of text description and voice narration. Hence, when people have questions about the image inside, repeated explanations are often needed. Also, it is a pity that we only have images without any sounds.
For example, detailed description of famous paintings displayed in public exhibition space such as galleries or art galleries often relies on labels set around the works, those texts on the labels cannot interact with people nor play any sounds.
In order to combine images with sounds, messages and other effects, at present, the most familiar technology or device is the so-called digital photo frame which can combine with electronic pictures and sounds, go with text marquee or backgrounds and record any information of photos. However, compared with conventional photo frames, costs of digital photo frames are higher. What is more, visual effects of electronic versions of art works such as frameless paintings or oil paintings by scanning are heavily downgraded. Though some traditional photo frames are designed to offer sound effects, their designs are very similar with buttons for manual operation, which lacks of a sense of beauty and uniqueness that showpieces or souvenirs should have.
Therefore, the present invention is usable for designing an interactive image device integrating literal statement with sounds or any other interactive effect in a simple and economic way to make an image have not only the image itself. Also the present invention provides an interactive method for manual operation of users to interact with images to raise the value of conventional plane art devices.